Aedan Cousland (Dragon Age)
"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." —Warden-Commander Duncan to Aedan Cousland, during the Joining |title(s)=*Lord of Highever (formerly) *Grey Warden *Champion of Redcliffe *Hero of Ferelden *Chancellor of the Crown *Warden-Commander of Ferelden (as of 9:31 Dragon) *Arl of Amaranthine (ex officio) |nationality=Fereldan |marital_status=Married |religion=Andrastian |age=25-26 (Origins) 26 (Awakening) 27 (Witch Hunt) 29-32 (II) 36-37 (Inquisition) 39 (Trespasser) |race=Human |gender=Male |height=6' 3" (191 cm) |weight= |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Blue |skin_color=Fair |family=Teyrn Bryce Cousland † (Father) Teyrna Eleanor Cousland † (Mother) Fergus Cousland (Brother) |significant_other(s)=Iona † (Ex-Lover) Morrigan (One-night Stand) Leliana (Wife) |children='With Morrigan:' Kieran (Son) With Leliana: Adrien (Son) Amethyne (Ward/Surrogate Daughter) |relatives=Teyrn William Cousland † (Grandfather) Bann Fearchar Mac Eanraig † (Grandfather) 3 Unnamed Mac Eanraig Uncles and/or Aunts Oriana Cousland † (Sister-in-Law) Oren Cousland † (Nephew) |allies= |enemies= |class=Warrior |specialization=Champion, Spirit Warrior |location= |status=Alive |cause_of_death= |likes= |dislikes= |alignment=*Lawful Good (Pre-Siege of Castle Cousland) *Lawful Neutral (Post-Siege of Castle Cousland) |voiced_by=Adam Howden |appearance(s)=''Dragon Age: Origins'' Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) The Descent (mentioned) Trespasser (mentioned) |era(s)=Dragon Age era |occupation=Nobleman, scholar, seneschal, Grey Warden, professor |affiliation=* Kingdom of Ferelden ** Teyrnir of Highever *** House Cousland * Grey Wardens |mentor(s)=*Bryce Cousland *Duncan |apprentice(s)=*Mhairi (informal) *Oghren *Anders *Nathaniel Howe *Sigrun *Velanna }} Lord Aedan Sarim Cousland (born 9:05 Dragon)―commonly known as the "Hero of Ferelden"―is the protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins. He is a member of House Cousland. On the night his elder brother Fergus took most of Highever’s troops to war, the Cousland’s ancestral castle was betrayed from within by Arl Rendon Howe when he launched an unexpected surprise attack and most of the inhabitants were slaughtered, including the teyrn and teyrna. Aedan witnessed the massacre firsthand and was able to escape with his life due to Warden-Commander Duncan's intervention. However, the experience made him more bellicose and continues to weigh heavily on him. In exchange for being led to safety, Aedan became a Grey Warden where his training in both combat and diplomacy were put to the test. As the Fifth Blight began devastating Ferelden following the disastrous battle at Ostagar, Aedan evaded assassination attempts to assemble a coalition to combat the Archdemon Urthemiel’s forces. By utilizing ancient Grey Warden treaties, he enlisted the aid of the Dalish elves, dwarves, Circle mages, Templar knights and Redcliffe soldiers. Additionally, he supported the royalists-led Bannorn during a civil war when Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir usurped control of the throne and declared himself regent following King Cailan Theirin’s death at Ostagar. With many political tensions and numerous other distractions crossing his path, Aedan formed an alliance with Arl Eamon Guerrin and Queen Anora to overthrow Loghain. Upon removing the ill-fated tyrant from power, Aedan defeated Loghain in a duel and carried out his execution in the Landsmeet. After ending the civil war and uniting the kingdom under a single banner, Aedan led the coalition forces into battle against the darkspawn at the siege of Denerim, where he fought and killed Urthemiel. With the archdemon dead, the darkspawn broke ranks and were easily routed. Aedan managed to survive the final battle and was proclaimed the "Hero of Ferelden". Six months after ending the Blight, Aedan assumed the fallen Duncan’s mantle as Ferelden’s new Warden-Commander and rules over the arling of Amaranthine as its Arl. Yet while stationed at Vigil’s Keep, several new challenges laid ahead for him during the Thaw period: when reports of two warring factions of highly intelligent darkspawn led by the Architect and the Mother engaged in a civil war over ideological differences threatened the security of his lands, Aedan initiated a strike team to lessen the darkspawn threat and destroyed the Mother while also choosing to spare the Architect’s life, thereby changing the fate of the darkspawn. He returned to rebuilding the Wardens’ presence and oversaw reconstruction efforts to Amaranthine while consolidating his control over the arling, serving with honor until his disappearance several years later. Shortly before the War against the Elder One, Aedan traveled deep into the western lands in search of a way to find a cure for the Calling. With a renewed determination to save all Grey Wardens from its effects, Aedan intends to prevent the Calling from further afflicting the Order by any means necessary. His efforts were proven to be difficult yet successful, and he soon made his return to the known world where he has since retired to a private life with his family. Background Born on 7 Wintermarch 9:5 Dragon, Aedan Sarim Cousland is the second and youngest child of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, ruler of Highever and one of the most powerful nobles in Ferelden, and his wife Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (née Mac Eanraig). For countless generations, the Couslands have stewarded the lands of Highever dating back to less civilized days before the crowning of Ferelden’s first king. As a child, he rarely left his family’s ancestral lands other than to accompany his father to the capital city of Denerim for a Landsmeet. At some point in time, he attended Fergus' and Oriana’s wedding to congratulate them. Not much is known about Aedan’s early education, other than that he studied within his grandfather’s private library. His tutors, Aldous and Mother Mallol, described him as "one of the most determined and brightest" students they have ever taught. His academic grades soon caught the attention of Orlais' ambassador to Ferelden, Marquis Gaston de Boissonade, who sponsored Aedan to the University of Orlais where he proved himself an amateur scholar and patron of the arts—showing talents in history, literature, politics, economics and mathematics. It was during this time he became acquainted with Chantry scholar Brother Ferdinand Genitivi. Hailed as a prodigy by nature, Aedan was praised by his tutors as one of the best of his generation. While in Val Royeaux, he learned to speak fluent Orlesian and studied the arts of the Grand Game. After his graduation, Aedan returned to Highever to serve in his father’s court as seneschal. It is believed that Aedan held his first sword when his father sent him to the Arling of South Reach to train as a squire under Arl Leonas Bryland on his fourth birthday. He also participated in the Grand Tourney in Markham when he turned 16 and defeated opponents such as Dairren, his brother, and even his father. Despite Fergus’s martial skill, however, many speculate that Aedan is more likely to be chosen to take over as the next Teyrn of Highever instead of his brother. From then on, he was known as the young scion of House Cousland—living up to his family’s proud heritage. List of characters Aedan killed The following is a list of characters actually killed by Aedan: *'Sophia Dryden' (Possessed) – Aedan encounters Sophia Dryden at Soldier’s Peak, but quickly discovers that she was possessed by a demon and kills her after refusing to make a deal. *'Arl Rendon Howe' – Aedan desired to exact revenge on him for betraying and murdering his family. He encounters him in the Arl of Denerim’s dungeon and kills him. *'Ser Cauthrien' – She is killed by Aedan while trying to arrest him for the murder of Arl Howe. *'Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir' – Right after losing the Landsmeet to Aedan and Arl Eamon, Loghain refused to abide by the decision and tried to stage a coup d’état. He was defeated in single-combat and summarily executed. *'Urthemiel, the fifth Archdemon' – During the final battle of the Fifth Blight at Denerim, Aedan fought and killed Urthemiel by sinking his blade deep into the Archdemon’s head. *'The Withered' – When Aedan reached the top of Vigil’s Keep, he encounters the Withered attempting to break Seneschal Varel's will. He subsequently defeats the Withered to save Vigil’s Keep and its inhabitants. *'Olaf' (Out of Mercy) – Learning that he was infected by the darkspawn taint, Aedan put Olaf out of his misery by slitting his throat. *'The Lost' – He and his inferno golem were killed in the ensuing confrontation with Aedan at Kal’Hirol. *'Lord Guy' – After discovering that Lord Guy was part of a group of nobles conspiring against his rule over the arling of Amaranthine, Aedan tracked him down and killed him along with his fellow co-conspirators. *'Lady Liza Packton' – After discovering that Lady Liza Packton was part of a group of nobles conspiring against his rule over the arling of Amaranthine, Aedan tracked her down and killed her along with her fellow co-conspirators. *'Lady Morag' – After discovering that Lady Morag was part of a group of nobles conspiring against his rule over the arling of Amaranthine, Aedan tracked her down and killed her along with her fellow co-conspirators. *'Ser Timothy' – After discovering that Ser Timothy was part of a group of nobles conspiring against his rule over the arling of Amaranthine, Aedan tracked him down and killed him along with his fellow co-conspirators. *'The Mother' – Aedan impaled the Mother through her stomach, chest and finally ran a sword through her mouth. *'Bann Margaret Harling' – Before leaving Ferelden to travel to the uncharted western lands, Aedan learned of Margaret's plot to overthrow him and seize the arling of Amaranthine for herself following an anonymous tip. He arrested the treacherous noblewoman and had her executed for treason. Personality and traits :"You’re the best friend I could ever have asked for. I would be dead if you hadn’t saved my life a dozen times over by now." ―Alistair to Aedan As a child, Aedan was a very kind and cheerful boy. In his youth, he had a desire to be acknowledged as the greatest teyrn Highever had ever seen. Even as an adolescent, Aedan was noted to be wise beyond his years and spent much of his time in libraries researching the history of Thedas from ancient writings. As an adult, Aedan’s most prominent traits are his sharp wit, patience, cunning and intelligence; as such, he displays both great maturity and a sense of responsibility. A politically astute man, Aedan has been a master of court politics and intrigue his entire life. Unlike the vast majority of the nobility, Aedan was not politically ambitious nor was he interested in personal gain; he cared not only for a separate class of citizens but for everyone around him—regardless of their race. To his family, his ideals represented everything the Couslands stand for: justice and temperance, but knows when to be stern and strict in serious situations. Along with his older brother Fergus, Aedan dearly loved his parents, his sister-in-law Oriana and his nephew Oren. However, when Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the Couslands and launched a brutal coup d’état against that resulted in the murder of almost the entire family, Aedan was completely devastated as he witnessed the heinous act as he irrationally tried to protect people close to him despite the fact that Highever was already lost, only stopping when Eleanor manages to talk some sense into him. Duncan described Aedan as a man "who lost everything except his life." After the fall of his family’s teyrnir, Aedan’s personality was altered: his mind was clouded by loss, grief and suffering, developing an unsated hunger for vengeance, never forgetting who wronged him or his friends and dedicated his life to killing Howe, to the point where Alistair, Leliana and Wynne are shown to be very worried about his well-being. Apparently being emotionally scarred from the trauma he experienced during the Highever massacre, Aedan was portrayed as an aloof, melancholic, and serious man. He is willing to take risks for those he cares about, but is willing to let those who wronged him suffer for it, as shown when he brutally killed Howe for what he did to his family and when he personally executed Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir for crimes committed during his regency. In a way, Aedan slowly began to regain portions of his morality when in the company of his companions, but antagonists seeking to harm them force him to remain hardened and has developed a talent for giving people an icy-cold death stare when unimpressed with something. He ultimately comes to terms with his dark nature which he thought he has put away for good. Nonetheless, despite this change in mindset, Aedan’s main drive does still appear to be carrying on the Cousland legacy and honoring the sacrifice of his parents by staying alive and doing what is right, even trying to let go of his hatred and desire for vengeance as he realized it threatened to consume him. He has also shown to be rather selfless towards his companions as demonstrated when he offered to help them with their personal quests. Furthermore, he adores his lover Leliana very much and thinks of her dearly, showing genuine affectionate towards her and will not hesitate to put himself in harm’s way in order to protect her. This mutual affection with Leliana led to several months of courtship that eventually led to the two getting married and having a son. Since then, Aedan became very caring and protective of his family. Despite the fact that his duties as Warden-Commander make it difficult for him to be a family man as he wanted, Aedan always tried to make time for them, proving himself as a loving husband and father. However, Aedan also acknowledges his mistakes and is willing to apologize for them. While he is happy in his marriage to Leliana, Aedan enjoys teasing her after she becomes Divine Victoria. Titles, styles, honor and arms Commonly known as "Warden" and "the Hero of Ferelden" to most, Aedan was given many titles over the years, including, but not limited to: Titles and styles *'9:05 ― 9:30 Dragon:' Lord Aedan Cousland of Highever *'9:31 ― 9:38 Dragon:' The Right Honorable The Lord High Chancellor *'9:31 Dragon ― present:' His Lordship The Arl of Amaranthine Military Ferelden *'9:31 Dragon ― present:' General in the Fereldan Royal Army Grey Wardens *'9:30 Dragon:' Warden-Recruit *'9:30 ― 9:31 Dragon:' Warden *'9:31 Dragon ― present:' Commander of the Grey in Ferelden Honorary appointments *'9:30 Dragon:' Champion of Redcliffe *'9:31 Dragon:' Hero of Ferelden Civil *'9:31 Dragon:' Member of the Privy Council Foreign awards Qunari *Basalit-an *Ashkaari *Kadan *Qunoran vehl Arms To be added. Ancestry Through his father, he is a lineal descendant of Bann Sarim Cousland who founded the family branch after the reigning family of Conobar Elstan became extinct during the Towers Age. Aedan’s ancestors can be traced to early Alamarri nobility before the Unification of Ferelden. He is first in line to succeed his older brother, Fergus Cousland, as Teyrn of Highever. In the beginning of the Storm Age, several of Aedan’s ancestors conspired with Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden in the Grey Warden’s attempted rebellion against the brutal and tyrannical King Arland Theirin. However, the king executed the Cousland Teyrn and a number of others to ensure their loyalty. His paternal great-grandfather Teyrn Ardal Cousland was slain during the Battle of Lothering while defending King Vanedrin Theirin during the Second Orlesian Invasion of Ferelden; his paternal grandfather, Teyrn William Cousland, died of illness during the final stages of the rebellion against the occupation. His maternal grandfather, Fearchar Mac Eanraig, was Bann of the Storm Coast Bannorn and a famous raider known as “the Storm Giant”. From his mother’s side, he had three unnamed Mac Eanraig relatives. Etymology The name Aedan was a 6th-century king of Scotland. The Ancient Irish equivalent is Aodhan, a form of Aodh, which means "fire". Appearance :"You look familiar. Have I seen you at the Landsmeet?" ―Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir to Aedan Aedan has blue eyes and chin-length dark hair with bangs parted down to frame both sides of his face; his hair and bangs grow longer over the years. During his early childhood, Aedan wore a long-sleeved white outfit containing golden embroidery with a family pendant containing the laurel sigil, and navy blue pants. Arl Eamon Guerrin once mistook Aedan for his father Teyrn Bryce Cousland, whom he greatly resembles. Other nobles such as Bann Sighard of Dragon’s Peak and Bann Alfstanna Eremon of Waking Sea recognized him as Bryce and Eleanor’s son due to their stark resemblance as well. As stated by Lady Landra, Aedan is considered quite handsome and good looking as he attracted many suitors. Before the beginning of the Fifth Blight, Aedan’s clothing consisted of the traditional Cousland clothing: a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt with golden embroidery and a pendant once more containing the green laurel sigil and dark violet pants. When his parents were killed during the siege of Castle Cousland, he took possession of his father’s signet ring and wore it for some time, only to return it to his brother after defeating the Archdemon. As a Grey Warden, Aedan has grown noticeably more muscular and slim. He was first shown wearing a Warden recruit’s armor with a high collar, cladded with silverite armor and blue cloth and chainmail, along with an argent griffon heraldry on the front of his chestplate. He also wore brown boots from halfway up to his knees and brown gloves that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach past his elbows. He also wore a black cloak with this to conceal his identity during the Fereldan Civil War. While at camp during off-duty hours, he wears a sleeveless grey shirt with a red belt sash around his waist. His gloves were also removed, and he wore bandages on his wrists. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Aedan grew a beard and allowed his hair to grow to shoulder-length as well with his bangs hanging to the right side of his face. During his fight with Arl Rendon Howe in the arling of Denerim’s dungeons, Aedan obtained a small vertical scar running over his left eye. Six months after the Fifth Blight, now as Warden-Commander of Ferelden, he wears heavy Grey Warden armor and has cut his hair shorter to chin-length. He dons a navy blue cape decorated with white motifs on the edges and wears a locket containing a small portrait of his family around his neck. The hilt of his sword also has a blue fabric tied around it, a folklore entailing a maiden’s favor to bring her champion victory in the coming battle. Monuments *A landmark of Aedan Cousland, alias the Hero of Ferelden, stands in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. *A shrine of the Warden and those who died defending Ferelden during the Fifth Blight stands in Lothering outside the local Chantry, though it bears no plaque. Quotes Trivia *Despite the traditional lines of succession, many outside Highever speculate that Aedan would be more likely to become Teyrn of Highever than his older brother Fergus himself. However, this did not happen as Aedan was instead recruited into the Grey Wardens. *He is right-handed. *After Alistair and Aedan survived the disastrous battle at Ostagar, the two leaders soon became good friends and considered each other brothers. Lately, it seems the friendship between Aedan and Alistair has been compared to that of King Maric and Teyrn Loghain. *Aedan’s hobbies are reading and taking walks. *Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Arl Eamon Guerrin, Arl Gallagher Wulff, Bann Sighard, Bann Teagan Guerrin and Bann Alfstanna Eremon have compared him to his father Teyrn Bryce Cousland, at least in physical appearance. *He is the first Grey Warden in 400 years to defeat a Blight and the only one in history to ever survive the slaying of an archdemon. *Sten views Aedan as a fluke like "some sort of ambulatory pair of paints or talking horse," since a competent and honorable person outside of the Qun appears impossible to him. *Aedan once slept with Niamh (his elven childhood friend), Isabela (a libidinous pirate) and Iona (Lady Landra’s elven lady-in-waiting), implying he was once a womanizer. *He hates insects. *His favorite animal is the mabari. *Aedan’s mother was nicknamed the "Seawolf" while his father was famed as the "Soldier" and their first meeting went so badly it was immortalized in the famous sea shanty called "The Soldier and the Seawolf". During the Thaw, most locals in Amaranthine called him "the Dark Wolf". *According to Nan, Aedan’s favorite drink is Rivaini spice tea. Some of his favorite foods are galantine of pork and brie tart. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Highever